Facebook : KHR style
by cute little witch alice
Summary: All character of KHR has a facebook. Pairing : All27.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Title : Facebook : KHR style

Warning : Language, cursing, BL, etc.

Rated : T

Disclaimer : I don't own KHR!

I hope you like it! Enjoy~

* * *

**Tsunayoshi Sawada** : I've got a new phone! :xD

_5 minutes ago. 3 liked. Comment._

**Rokudo Mukuro **: Heeeyyyy, I'm just met you…

_5 second ago. Like. Comment._

**Byakuran **: And this is crazy….

_4 second ago. Like. Comment._

**Yamamoto Takeshi **: But here's my number….

_6 second ago. Like. Comment._

**Hibari Kyoya **: …..So call me maybe?

_3 second ago. _**Reborn**_ like this. Comment._

**Byakuran, Yamamoto Takeshi, Rokudo Mukuro **: ….O.o

_3 minutes ago. Like. Comment._

**Tsunayoshi Sawada** : HIBARI-SAN?!

_1 second ago. Like. Comment._

* * *

**Hibari Kyoya : **That herbivore is really cute.

_5 minutes ago. Like. Comment._

**Dino** : Who's the herbivore you're talking about, Kyoya?

_4 minutes ago. Like. Comment._

**Hibari Kyoya** : Sawada Tsunayoshi.

_4 minutes ago. 1827 likes. Comment._

**Dino** : O.o I won't let you have my brother's virginity!

_5 minutes ago__**. **_**Gokudera Hayato**_like this. Comment._

**Gokudera Hayato** : That's right! Leave Jyuudaime alone, you skylark bastard! And you, pineapple bastard, why don't go to lovey-dovey with marshmallow lover?!

_3 second ago. Like. Comment._

**Rokudo Mukuro** : *twitch* Kufufu~ What did you say, doggy?

_2 second ago. Like. Comment._

**Gokudera Hayato **: *twitch* Why don't you go to lovey-dovey with marshmallow lover?!

_6 second ago. _**Hibari Kyoya**_**, **_**Dino, **and** Tsunayoshi Sawada **_like this. Comment._

**Dino** : That's right. Both of you are prefect couple. Right, Tsuna?

_1 minutes ago. Like. Comment._

**Tsunayoshi Sawada** : Un. I hope they're going to married soon~

_7 minutes ago. _**Dino, Gokudera Hayato,**_and _**Hibari Kyoya **_like this. Comment._

**Rokudo Mukuro** : *crying in emo corner*

_2 second ago. Like. Comment._

* * *

A/N : I'm very sorry if the title and summary same with your story *bowed deeply*. And please don't forget to review on my story. I appreciate all review you write. Thank you.

Sign off,

Alice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Title : Facebook : KHR Style

Warning : Language, Cursing, BL, etc.

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Don't own KHR!

* * *

**Dino Cavallone** : I figured out a way to get around without tripping! It's fail-free!  
_3 minutes ago._**Basil** _and_ **Sawada Tsunayoshi** _like this. Comment._

**Basil** : How?  
_2 minutes ago. Like. Comment._

**Dino Cavallone** : It's easy! Crawling!  
_2 second ago. Like. Comment._

**Sawada Tsunayoshi, Basil** : …(=A=)"  
_4 second ago. _**Reborn**_ like this. Comment._

* * *

**Rokudo Mukuro** : Kufufu~ Tsunayoshi-kun, your jobs is a thief, isn't it?  
_5 minutes ago. Like. Comment._

**Tsunayoshi Sawada** : No. Why are you ask me, Mukuro?  
_6 minutes ago. Like. Comment._

**Rokudo Mukuro** : Cause you're stealing my heart~ Kufufufu~  
_7 second ago. 10069 likes. Comment._

**Dino Cavallone** : (O.O)"  
_5 second ago. Like. Comment._

**Yamamoto Takeshi **: Hahahaha! Good job, Mukuro!  
_4 minutes ago. Like. Comment._

**Tsunayoshi Sawada** : ….I think Mukuro is crazy right now. We should stay away from him.  
_3 second ago. _**Hibari Kyoya**_ like this. Comment._

**Rokudo Mukuro** : *gasp* How could you say like that?! You and I already married! Remember?  
_4 second ago. 10069 Dislikes. Comment._

**Tsunayoshi Sawada** : We're already married? When? I don't remember that I'm married with a pineapple.  
_3 second ago. _**Hibari Kyoya, Gokudera Hayato,**_ and _**Dino Cavallone**_ like this. Comment._

**Rokudo Mukuro** : *crying in pineapple corner*  
_2 second ago. _**Hibari Kyoya, Gokudera Hayato,**_ and _**Tsunayoshi Sawada**_ like this. Comment._

* * *

**Reborn** has upload a photo. (Picture : Tsuna still a child around 4. And he wore a bunny dress and smile like angel~)  
_1 minute ago. 182772 like this. Comment._

**Yamamoto Takeshi** : *nosebleed*  
_1 second ago. Like. Comment._

**Gokudera Hayato **: *nosebleed* *fainted*  
_2 second ago. Like. Comment._

**Hibari Kyoya **: Cute. *blushed*  
_3 second ago. 1827 like this. Comment._

**Sasagawa Ryohei **: *blushed* E-EXTREME CUTE, SAWADA!  
_4 minutes ago. Like. Comment._

**Rokudo Mukuro** : *nosebleed* Kufufu~ The bunny is really cute.  
4 minutes ago. Like. Comment.

**Tsunayoshi Sawada **: *blushed* R-Reborn! Delete the picture! It's embarrassing!  
_3 second ago. Like. Comment._

**Reborn **: *smirks* Really? All your guardians seems like the picture~ It's such waste to deleting~  
_2 second ago. Like. Comment._

**Tsunayoshi Sawada** : B-but, Reborn!  
_1 minutes ago. Like. Comment._

**Reborn** : Shut up, dame-Tsuna. Just accept it already.  
_2 second ago. Like. Comment._

**Tsunayoshi Sawada** : *sighed* Fine, you win, Reborn. Do as your wish.  
_1 second ago. 182769 like this. Comment._

**Reborn** : *smirked in victory*  
_2 second ago. Like. 1 Comment.__  
_

* * *

Owari~


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Facebook : KHR Style

Warning : Language, cursing, BL, weird, OOC, etc.

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Don't own KHR (T^T)!

* * *

**Hibari Kyoya** : Tsunayoshi, are you an interior decoration?  
_2 hours ago. Like. Comment._

**Tsunayoshi Sawada** : Nope. Why?  
_2 minutes ago. Like. Comment._

**Hibari Kyoya** : Cause when I saw you, my room become beautiful.  
_3 minutes ago_.** Rokudo Mukuro**_ like this. Comment._

**Tsunayoshi Sawada** : ….Hibari-san, please go visit an exorcist. Your brain is full of prevent.  
_3 second ago. _**Gokudera Hayato, Reborn,**_ and _**Yamamoto Takeshi**_ like this. Comment. _

**Hibari Kyoya** : But…(´･_･`)  
_1 second ago. Like. Comment._

**Tsunayoshi Sawada** : NOW! ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ  
_2 minutes ago. _**Gokudera Hayato**_ and _**Reborn **_like this. 2 Comment._

* * *

**Byakuran Gesso** : Tsu-kun~ I lost my phone number, can I borrow yours?  
_3 minutes ago. Like. Comment._

**Tsunayoshi Sawada** : No. Just borrow from your masochist pineapple lover already.  
_2 second ago. _**Gokudera Hayato**_ and _**Hibari Kyoya**_ like this. 1 Comment._

**Byakuran Gesso** : （；_・）How cruel~  
_3 second ago. Like. Comment._

* * *

**Rokudo Mukuro** : Tsuna-kun, you know what I just fell in?  
_6 second ago. Like. Comment._

**Tsunayoshi Sawada** : Don't know. Probably you just fell to a pineapple land.  
_4 second ago. _**Hibari Kyoya**_ and _**Reborn **_like this. Comment._

**Rokudo Mukuro** : Kufufu~ Wrong~ I just fell in love with you~  
_3 minutes ago. Like. Comment._

**Tsunayoshi Sawada** : Sorry. I dislike a pineapple. I suggest you to kill yourself now.  
_2 second ago. Hibari Kyoya like this. Comment._

**Hibari Kyoya** : Wao~ Herbivore, from now on you're an omnivore~  
_1 minutes ago. Like. Comment._

**Tsunayoshi Sawada** : Thank you. I suggest you also just shut your mouth.  
_1 second ago. _**Reborn **_and _**Hibari Kyoya**_ like this. Comment._

**Hibari Kyoya** : ….*smirk* Fine, omnivore.  
_2 minutes ago. Like. Comment._

**Rokudo Mukuro** : *sulking*  
_2 second ago. Like. 3 Comment._

* * *

**Reborn** : Fn. Dame-Tsuna has guts to talk back to Hibari. Impressive.  
_3 second ago. _**Gokudera Hayato**_ like this. Comment. _

**Fon** : Really? Today, me and Hibari accidently met Tsunayoshi in the riverbank. Hibari called him omnivore and we walked away. We didn't want to disturb him. It's seems he think about something.  
_2 minutes ago. Like. Comment._

**Reborn** : Fn. Must asked Dame-Tsuna about this. *evil grin*  
_1 second ago. Like. Comment._

**Fon **: I feel you're going to ask him with force, aren't you?  
_2 second ago. Like. Comment._

**Reborn **: Of course. I'm the greatest hitman in the world after all~  
_3 minutes ago. Skull like this. Comment._

**Fon** : …..*sweet-drop*  
_1 second ago. Like. Comment._

* * *

**Tsunayoshi Sawada * Gokudera Hayato** : Gokudera-kun, I need your help!  
_1 second ago. _**Gokudera Hayato**_ like this. Comment._

**Gokudera Hayato** : Of course, Jyuudaime! What should I do for you?  
_2 second ago. Like. Comment_

**Tsunayoshi Sawada** : I want you to kill the marshmallow-lovers, sadistic-masochist-pineapple-lovers, and the school-birdie-lovers!  
_2 minutes ago. _**Gokudera Hayato**_ like this. Comment._

**Tsunayoshi Sawada** : I don't care about them. Those are the pervert bastards who send an useless message to me. I mean, they send me a pick-up lines. So, would you accept this job?  
_3 minutes ago. _**Reborn**_ and _**Yamamoto Takeshi**_ like this. Comment._

**Gokudera Hayato** : I accept it! Don't worry, Jyuudaime! I'll kill them!  
_2 second ago. Like. Comment._

**Tsunayoshi Sawada** : *smiles* Thank you, Gokudera-kun~ ヽ(；▽；)ノ  
_1 minutes ago. Like. Comment._

* * *

Hahaha~ Is it bad? Good? Enjoy? I hope you like it. And for pick-up lines and the emoticons, I copy-paste from the web! Just don't mad at me! m(_ _)m. And here's a little omake for the last one. Enjoy~  
Sign off,  
Alice

* * *

~Omake~

The next day after Tsuna asked Gokudera to kill three prevents, someone has just hacked Gokudera's facebook/profile and update a weird status like this:

**Gokudera Hayato** : Kufufu~ Tsuna-kun, you should asked your puppy to kill your future husband~  
_2 second ago. Like. Comment._

**Gokudera Hayato** : Ne, ne, Tsu-kun~ Can I visit your house right now? I want to ask your mother 's blessings so we can marry and have a child~  
_3 second ago. Like. Comment._

**Gokudera Hayato** : Hn. The herbivore #2 is right. Tsunayoshi, let's get married and have a child. I will pick you up at 9 a.m.  
_1 second ago. Like. Comment._

Tsuna, who already woke up and open his own facebook, just stared at the status and he felt his pride has crushed. He then comment at the status and walked out from the room, leaving his phone on his bed. Reborn, who already woke up and currently hiding beside the desk, he just smirk and walk to the bed. He take Tsuna's phone and smirked proudly as he read Tsuna's comment:

**Tsunayoshi Sawada** : Shut up, you pervert bastards. Just go to the eight hell like I care. You guys just married with the marshmallow or pineapple or even a bird.  
_1 second ago. _**Lal Mirch, Colonello, Verde,**_ and _**Xanxus**_ like this. 27 Comment.__  
_


End file.
